In the field of digital logic, extensive use is made of well known and highly developed CMOS (complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor) technology. CMOS has been implemented in a number of computer systems to provide digital logic capability. As CMOS has begun to approach maturity as a technology, there is an interest in alternatives that may lead to higher performance in terms of speed, power dissipation computational density, interconnect bandwidth, and the like. An alternative to CMOS technology comprises superconductor based single flux quantum circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions. Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. For example, superconducting digital systems can operate with a typical signal power of around 4 nW (nanowatts), at a typical data rate of 20 Gb/s (gigabits/second), or greater, and operating temperatures of around 4° Kelvin or less.